From One Special Night
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: Prequel to Enemies for Life. Felix had to get here somehow but that wasn't easy in anyway possible. M rated for Lemon in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**These events happened before Enemies for Life. Fiona and Scourge have one fun romantic night (it's romantic to them anyways) and from this one special night comes nothing but drama and hardship in their relationship. All because something that will bring them closer together isn't wanted.**

**Chapter 1: The love. **

**Song mood: Mya - My love is like whoa**

* * *

><p>Scourge closed the door to his apartment or more like slammed it. Why was he so pissed you may ask? Well, his jacket and sun-glasses have been missing all day. Fiona even looked for it and she couldn't find it either. He was so pissed about it he hadn't noticed the lights were off.<p>

"This is a bunch of-" He stopped noticing it, finally. He looked around an eye brow raised.

"What the hell is going on?" He looked around and found that there was light coming from the hall were the rooms were. He had to question, where was Fiona?

"Fiona?" the light in the hall faded somewhat, as if a door was closing and it seemed to be his room door. Which was the last room on the hallway. He got curious. He walked to the entrance of the hall way to see it was his room door. He slowly made his way to it.

The door was ajar so he peaked through the crack just to be safe. He couldn't see much he definitely couldn't see Fiona's shadow. _Just what the hell is going on? _He wondered.

"Um Fiona? Look I don't know if your playing games." He said as he continued pushing open the door to enter. "But I still couldn't…find…" Scourge stopped as he looked to see Fiona wearing his sunglasses and jacket. She had on no pants, boots, matter-of-fact it seemed like she had on nothing.

"Looking for these?" She said smirking at him as he closed the door and smirked back. Her smile grew as he approached her. Smirking his best and showing off his bright white sharp teeth.

He got right in front of her. "So, you knew where they were all along huh?"

"You can say that. Do you want them back?" She asked in a seductive tone.

His smirk got wider. "If you don't mind." She undid the jacket slowly still looking to him. Scourge couldn't resist the urge to look at her bust. He could see the middle just barely the whole package. She stopped there taking off the glasses and handing them to him. He looked to her his smirk still there. He tossed the sun glasses aside.

"The jacket." He said holding out his hand for it. The red vixen giggled. She slowly let the jacket fully fall off her and land on the floor. Scourge pulled her to him. "Very nice." He said. He planted a kiss on Fiona's lips.

Fiona began to mold her lips with his. She let his hands explore her form as hers got tangled in his quills. "You planned this didn't you?" He whispered against her lips. Fiona giggled as Scourge kicked off his shoes.

Fiona clapped out the lights. "Yes." She whispered back dragging him to the bed and tossing him onto it. His smirk remained laying down as she climbed on top of him. Scourge laid back and let her massage his neck. He had to admit it felt great. He closed his eyes his smirk still planted on his face. He felt her hands slide down to his chest. She traced the scars on his chest. He felt her hand go lower.

His smirk couldn't be any wider as she got to her desired area. He chuckled lightly. She slowly rubbed his member making him moan somewhat. She felt her body heat rise hearing him moan like that.

"Someone likes that." She teased him in that seductive tone.

Scourge looked to her. She could see that he wanted more. "You want more?" She asked. Scourge's smirk returned.

"Sure." She let him enter. They both shared desired and lustful moans. Fiona set a slow, teasing rhythm of grinding. Their body heat rising the longer she went. Scourge took hold of her hips as she moved faster.

He let his eyes roll to the back of his head and his smirk fall as his lips formed out her name and voiced it. She began to go faster. She felt pain through this pleasure but the pleasure was greater.

Scourge slowly looked to her when she stopped. He took the opportunity. He slid his hands under her thighs and held her up somewhat. He was still in her. He held her in place and he began to much his hips.

Fiona moaned louder. She used her thighs to keep herself up and Scourge began to grunt. "Oh Scourge!"

He chuckled. He loved hearing her say that, his name that is. She moaned loudly and Scourge enjoyed hearing it. Scourge began to pump faster. Fiona wanted to scream but she was speechless. Scourge grunted as Fiona began to climax unintentionally coating him completely.

He let sit down on him as she tried to catch her breath. He watched her chest rise and fall trying to catch her breath. She leaned and kissed him.

"Damn, I love you." Scourge said. Fiona smiled kissed him again but she wasn't done. She didn't feel him release. He turned her over and they started again. He went slow and steady till one of or both of them climaxed. It felt like he was making love to her rather than just being lustful about it.

By the time they were both done having reached their peck they were breathing heavy and very sweaty. "Damn." Scourge whispered. Fiona was completely speechless. She just wanted to catch her breath.

Scourge wrapped his arms around her then fell onto the bed. He didn't want to leave her warmth. Scourge kissed her or more like pecked her lips so they were able to continue getting their breathing steady. They pecked a few times before going into a full blown kiss. The most passionate one they had ever done. Ever.

Fiona nuzzled her cheek into his chest. She was exhausted and so was he. "I love you, Scourge." She whispered tiredly. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Fiona. I really do." He whispered back before letting his body have the rest it needed.

**1 month later…**

Fiona was pacing back and forth in her and Scourge's apartment living room she had no clue of what to do right now. She was happy, nervous, afraid but not mad, no not at all. She was happy and afraid. But what she was nervous about was, what would Scourge say? She had been thinking of someway to tell him. She had went to the doctor earlier while Scourge was out for his run which was going to take some time for him to come home. She had been throwing up, having cramps, eating and sleeping more. But she had no clue what was wrong with her. When she found out she kinda cried but out of happiness other than anger or sadness. It wasn't planned or expected but didn't make her near angry. But when she thought about what Scourge would think she got nervous. He had plans and this may put those plans on hold. She continued to pace thinking of a way to tell him. It may have sounded simple enough to just say it out of her mouth. But this was Scourge. She was only 17 and him 17 himself. They were a little too young for this point to come up in their life.

Fiona froze looking at the door to the apartment unlock and open. She turned completely to Scourge. Sweat started to form she was really nervous. Scourge was a little sweaty himself but that was from all the running he did.

"What's up babe?" He said smirking. Fiona didn't reply. He raised an eye brow at her. Did she not know he was here? Then he noticed her go pale. _Not again?_ He thought to himself.

Fiona covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom…again. Scourge sighed and followed. He flinched hearing her throw-up harshly like that was stomach turning. He suggested she go to the doctors himself.

He wanted till after she was done to ask her. 5 minutes later she was groaning and holding her stomach. Scourge gave her a glass of water and she drunk it without stopping. Her throat was burning.

Scourge helped her up and back to the living room to take seat. He waited a little longer even through waiting, period, was killing him all together.

"So, what did the doc say?" Fiona froze again. She gulped and cleared her throat. It was now or never.

"Well, I told him my symptoms." She paused.

"Yeah."

"And he said that they were okay because…" Scourge waved his hand for her to continue. "I'm pregnant." Scourge froze.

Fiona stared at her green hedgey. She didn't know what he was about to say next or do for that matter.

"Scourge-"

"Say that again." She gulped.

"He said they were-"

"No, the last part." She nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Scourge froze again.

"Scourge?"

"Your kidding, right?" Fiona narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah this is something to kid about." She could have did a face palm seeing the relieve run over the emerald hedgehog.

"Good." She really wanted to face palm him this time.

"No, Scourge I'm not kidding." She saw the shock and disbelief roll all over him.

"What!" he yelled jumping up and looking at her.

"Scourge-"

"No, you can't keep it." Now, she was angry.

"What do you mean!" She yelled jumping up. It actually hurt somewhat.

"You heard me! You can't keep it." Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Why not? Its your kid."

"I don't want one nor do we need one right now!"

"So what! We can raise him just fine."

"No, we can't. I have things planned for us and it's only going to slow us down."

"Okay, we're going to stop calling the BABY an 'it'."

"I will because I DON'T WANT IT!" Fiona was pissed now.

"WHILE THAT IS TOO BAD BECAUSE I'M KEEPING HIM!"

"NO YOUR NOT!"

"YEAH, I AM AND YOUR GOING TO HELP ME RAISE HIM!"

"NO, I'M NOT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT."

"HIM, SCOURGE! HIM!" He growled.

"Fiona, we're not keeping him."

"Yes. We. Are." She didn't tease him for finally saying 'him'. She wasn't in mood right now.

Scourge growled. He loved her too much to leave but didn't mean wanted to be near her right now. They looked to the door hearing a knock come from it. Scourge growled harder and walked over it.

"WHO IS IT?" He yelled.

"Um." The voice seemed scared and feminine from what Scourge and Fiona could make out. "I was wondering if you guys could stop all the screaming. I can hear you from my apartment from upstairs.

Fiona rolled her eyes. Scourge punched the door but not hard enough to leave a dent but hard enough to make Fiona and the neighbor jump.

"MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT!"

"Well, excuse me." They voice sounded a little distant. He looked out the door but didn't see anyone. With that taken care of he turned to back Fiona. She glared at him that is all she could do. She was so pissed with him.

"Fiona-"

"No, Scourge. I didn't make him on my own so I'm not going to raise him on my own." Scourge growled turning back to the door and opening it. "Where are you going?"

Scourge looked back to her. She could see the anger clear in his face. "Scourge-"

"I don't want to hear it Fiona."

"What's so wrong about being dad? I'm happy about being a mom." She watched as he shook his head.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE!" Fiona never thought such a statement could stab her so deep. Why didn't he feel the same way she felt?

"Why?" He turned away from her.

"Because I have better things to do." With that he left slamming the door behind him. Fiona could only fall back on the couch. She tried to hold the tears back but they were coming. She roughly wiped them away. She was more angry than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Things will change.**

**I am sooo sorry this chapter is so short. Please forgive me but I really want to get this story over with and get to my other stories**

* * *

><p>Scourge didn't know how long he ran but he ran. He was so angry. How could Fiona do this do him even though he did help her. But that wasn't the point. She knew he had plans and to throw this on him was angering to say the least. He can take over the world and worry about the needs of some brat at the same time.<p>

The more Scourge thought about it the angrier he got. He didn't want to be a father. He didn't want any kids whatsoever. But he loved Fiona too much to leave her. She has done so much for him. He had never loved any female like her. To him she is the only girl for him. She was so different from the many others.

Fiona cleaned the tears from her face. The moon had set and Scourge still hadn't returned. She just couldn't understand. Why was he so angry about this? She was happy. She loved Scourge so why wouldn't she be happy about carrying his child? She just wanted to know why. She just wanted to understand what was he so angry about when he should be happy.

She decided she should try to forget about it and go to bed. She almost left the door locked but fought against it. Did Scourge realize how much she loved him? This only brought new tears to her eyes as she lay in bed for the night.

Fiona found it very hard to open her eyes from all the crying she had done the night before. She doesn't believe she has ever cried that much in all her life. She climbed out of bed to go to the bathroom and wash up. She decided she couldn't worry about Scourge and his attitude. She had to prepare.

She walked out the room to hear sneering in the living room. She frowned seeing it was Scourge. She only sighed getting him a blanket. Why did she even bother? She tossed the blanket on him and left.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later…<strong>

Fiona was now 6 months and showing. She didn't expect Scourge to completely ignore her existence which hurt Fiona when she found that he did. She did notice that he hadn't bothered to leave her. Besides Scourge's attitude about this whole thing she was happy about it. She wasn't going to let Scourge ruin this experience for her completely. Whenever the baby moved she giggled. She rubs her stomach while Scourge is there. She notices the side glances he has been giving her. Fiona was very smart. She could see the look of wonder if he could actually feel the baby's foot tap her stomach from inside. She has even made him touch her stomach rather it was because they were arguing and she was in his face or she did it on purpose.

Fiona walked in the kitchen for her topical morning breakfast, which was, coffee and two bagels. But they were non-fat so she couldn't put on too much weight, which to Scourge wasn't working to well. But only because he wanted to piss her off. Scourge came in after her. He had been sleeping on the couch to which Fiona did not mind or she acted like she didn't.

"Good morning." He said. Fiona looked up a little shocked. He didn't say anything to her unless she said something to him. Maybe their argument from the night before did change something or move him forward.

-Last Night-

_Fiona and Scourge sat on the couch leaving the middle empty. They were basically watching television but refusing to talk to one another. Fiona was, of course, hurt by this but she wasn't about to kiss Scourge's ass. He wanted to act like one so she didn't see why she shouldn't let him. _

_Fiona jumped slightly feeling that all-powerful kick from her unborn child. She smiled looking down at her stomach. _

"_Someone is a little restless." She said rubbing her stomach. She didn't understand how she could fall in love with something she hasn't seen yet. But she was in love with this baby and he wasn't even there yet.  
><em>

_Scourge glanced at her. He watched how affectionate Fiona was being the infant. Talking to him. Showing him attention. Singing to him. Matter-of-fact. They were supposed to find out what 'it' is supposed to be tomorrow. He tried his hardest to not get attached in anyway but he found that hard to do. _

"_Instead of staring why don't you see what I am talking about? He's having a party in there." Fiona said. Scourge jumped slightly being caught off-guard and embarrassed for staring. _

"_I'm good." Fiona almost growled. _

"_Scourge, stop acting stupid. You think I haven't noticed." Scourge looked at her like she was stupid but he knew exactly what she meant._

"_What are you talking about?" Fiona knew the emerald hedgehog was…stubborn. It took her so long to get him to say I love you. She knew it was going to be the hardest thing to get him to convince that he loves their child._

"_Scourge cut the bull. I see every little glance you give me when I rub my stomach, when I sing to it, talk to it." Before Scourge knew it she had grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. And held it there. _

_Scourge glared at her. "Let go of my hand, Fiona." She rolled her eyes at him. He knew deep down inside that this was exciting his heart. This feeling was…foreign but it was a proud feeling. To tell the truth, he couldn't really explain it. It was just a feeling that made his heart jump in excitement. Especially, when the unborn infant moved around under his touch. Scourge swore he was pretty fast seeing as Scourge was moving his hand and the fetus went where ever his hand moved. _

_Fiona smiled. "See." Scourge slowly took his hand off her stomach. She looked at him confused. _

_Scourge shook his head. Was he ready for something like this? Was he, really, ready to become a father? _

_Fiona, on the other hand, was a little annoyed. "Scourge, what is wrong now?" She asked. _

"_I'm…not ready for this." She barely heard what he said because he said it in almost a whisper. _

"_What do you mean your not ready?" She asked looking to him. Scourge only looked down to the floor. Matter-of-fact what Fiona hadn't noticed yet was Scourge hadn't started putting his plans in motion since they found out about her being pregnant. Scourge was lucky she hadn't. _

_He only shook his head again making Fiona sigh. "Scourge, you better start getting ready because he is going to be here soon." Scourge didn't say anything so she continued. "I mean I know how you felt about your father but your not him. Your Scourge. You were able to conquer a whole planet without worry but you can't conquer this." She said pointing to her stomach. _

_Scourge only looked at her. "It's not that easy Fiona. Those were things that had nothing to do with me like he does." Fiona only sighed as Scourge got up. _

"_Where are you going now?" She asked as he walked over to the front door. _

"_Out for a run." _

"_Scourge, if you can't do this why haven't you left yet?" That stopped Scourge from opening the door all together. _

_Scourge growled a sigh. "Because I don't want to."He whispered before dashing off leaving Fiona confused because she didn't hear what he said.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Fiona sighed. "Good morning, ultrasound is today." Scourge was confused about what that was not much to Fiona's surprise.<p>

"What is that?" Fiona wanted to laugh.

She giggled somewhat. "It helps US find out what the infant is."

"Like if is a boy or girl?" Fiona giggled a little harder.

"Yes, and if the baby will be a hedgehog or fox." She swore she saw him stand up straight when she said that. Could he be coming around? Then it hit her. If he knew that the infant was coming out a hedgehog he will come completely around or at least see things differently.

* * *

><p>Scourge was actually nervous about this. He had been trying to keep his tough guy exterior through this entire time but he noticed it was falling. He was pretty sure Fiona was noticing too. For five month he had ignored her but did she think that was easy for him. To tell the truth it was the hardest and, even he had to admit, it was the cruelest thing he had done to her. It was easy at first but when she started showing it became hard. When she jumped from the fetus's kick he wanted to feel. When she rubbed her stomach because the baby moved he wanted to feel. He missed holding her at night. He was too stubborn to realize that she was willing to forgive him. If he was willing to take this responsibility like she was.<p>

"Ms. Fox." Scourge and Fiona looked up to see a nurse waiting for them at a door leading to the back of the hospital. Most likely the ultrasound room.

Fiona wasted no time dragging Scourge back there with her. They got to the room. Scourge's mind went a whole different direction while the nurse and Fiona chit-chatted about the baby. He was…excited? But why was he if didn't want this kid? Maybe he did want this kid but maybe he is afraid. But what was he afraid of? That he may turn out like his own father? No, he will never be his own father. He is better than his father but then he realized he is being just like his dad. Ignoring his own child.

"Scourge, look." The emerald hedgehog was brought from his thoughts seeing Fiona had tapped him. "Look at the screen." He looked to her but she wasn't looking to him. He looked at the screen. He saw a hand and foot.

"It's looks like a hedgehog." The nurse said giving Scourge and Fiona a warm smile.

"Wow, I wonder what color his fur will be." Fiona said. She felt the tear slide down her face. She had waited so long to see this infant and now she is laying here looking at him. She wished he could see her too. "You see, Scourge." She looked back to see him…smiling?

"I see quills…yep he's definitely a hedgehog." Scourge ears jumped slightly from that.

"It's…a boy?" He asked. Fiona looked to him then to the nurse.

"Yep. You guys got a boy hedgehog." Fiona slowly took Scourge's hand to which he squeezed hers. Scourge felt …proud…happy. Matter-of-fact this made him feel more proud and happy than taking over Anti-Mobius and renaming it Moebius. That is when he realized. He couldn't be like his dad. He couldn't understand why his father acted in such a way when a feeling like this was so great. Such a proud feeling to have something you created. Looks just like you, acts just like you. He couldn't ignore this kid. He wouldn't ignore HIS kid any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we welcome Felix. And we learn his whole name. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome baby!**

* * *

><p>"Scourge…SCOURGE!" Fiona was getting annoyed. He had been in the spare room for the past few days and wouldn't let her come in it. He would spend hours in the room making sure to lock the door if he left so Fiona couldn't get in. Fiona, being nine months, couldn't get to the door fast enough when he did have it open.<p>

The doctors asked her to stay off her feet as much as she can. Not that Fiona listened.

"Scourge!" It took her some time but she was able to get out of the chair and make her way to the room door. Scourge came out just in time closing the door behind him.

"Fiona, what is it?"

"I wanna go in the room." She demanded that more than just saying it.

Scourge groaned. "No."

"What! Why?" Scourge rubbed his temples.

"Because, I'm not done." Fiona narrowed at her eyes at him.

"Maybe I can help you."

"You can't help me. Remember the doctor told you to stay off your feet as much as possible." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Scourge, I'm tired of sitting on my ass all day! Let me do something!"

"I do let you do something! I let you walk around when I shouldn't!"

"WHEN-" Fiona's eyes went wide and Scourge only looked at her with a concerned and angry look.

"See! I told you-" Scourge looked down at his feet to see water was there. He trailed it back to Fiona. He slowly looked to her face seeing she was beginning to sweat.

_Okay, Scourge don't. Panic.._

"SCOURGE, WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?" Scourge jumped from his thoughts.

"I WAS TRYING NOT TO FUCKING PANIC! UNLIKE YOU BY THE WAY!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE BUT TO PANIC YOU POMPOUS ASS!"

"WHAT?"

"TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL , YOU JACKASS!" Scourge ran out then came back after quickly realizing that he had forgotten the baby's bag and Fiona.

He got the bag and picked her up heading for the door and stopped right his tracks. Fiona was keeping her breathing controlled. Scourge glared at the cheetah standing in his way.

"What the hell do you want?" The female cheetah only cleared her throat.

"For one-"

"Scourge! Why in the HELL ARE WE STILL HERE?" The cheetah's eyes popped open and she looked at Fiona.

"Oh my God, what's going on?" She asked in panic.

"SHE'S IN LABOR AND YOU NEED TO PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The cheetah did just that as Scourge speed past her. She was just about to close the door to their apartment when she looked to at the floor and saw a trail of water going to the hallway where the rooms were.

"Hmmm." She followed the trail. She put two and two together. "This is where her water broke." She looked at the room door the puddle was in front of.

She peered into the room and a smile formed on her muzzle. "Well, isn't this cute." She walked into the room looking around. "Well, since he is done with the painting I'll help out with the furniture. Seeing the rest of their apartment their going to need it." She giggled and began her work.

X

**8 Hours later….**

Scourge got himself another can of soda before going back to Fiona. The nurses could see how tired he looked. Night had fallen and his son wasn't even close to arriving yet. And he was still nervous.

I walked inside to Fiona in pain again. _Damn, these contractions._ She thought. She couldn't believe how hard this was. She really prayed raising this child would be easier than having him.

She felt Scourge take her hand letting her squeeze his for comfort. "Why can't they stop?" She had been crying for hours.

"I don't know." Scourge pressed the button for the nurse.

"Yes."

"Can you PLEASE see how far we are?" The nurse sighed.

"I won't be surprised if you hadn't moved any. I just came in here 10 minutes ago." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember asking you that." Nurse rolled her eyes as well before checking how far Fiona had.

"He's still not close enough ma'am."

"GET ME THE DOCTOR! I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Scourge was surprised at Fiona's outburst but the nurse, having dealt with this many times before, wasn't too surprised. She left as Fiona began to cry again and try to control her breathing once again.

"Fi, it's going to be okay." Fiona didn't want to blow up him but she really was in pain and, to her, that was a lie.

An hour pasted and the nurse had finally came back with a shot to numb Fiona's pain but Fiona pushed the needle away.

"Hell no…I'm having this baby NATUALLY." The nurse and Scourge were shocked this time.

"Fi, you've been crying for hours about pain and you won't take the numbing medicine?" Fiona shook her head to his question. The nurse just walked out.

"Scourge, just let me do this?" Scourge sighed. He was too tired to argue with her.

Another hour went by and Fiona was able to actually go to sleep. Scourge watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful but the fact her hair was all over the place made you realize she was having a very hard time.

Soon Scourge began to fall asleep himself.

X

"SCOOOOOURGE!" Scourge jumped up so fast he thought someone was attacking him. He then looked to Fiona and saw that was extremely breathing sweating and breathing heavy.

"HIT THE BUTTON FOR THE DOCTOR!" Scourge did just that.

The doctor came in very causally. "What seems to be the-" He stopped once he looked up from his clipboard and at Fiona and Scourge. "You're ready."

"HELL YEAH!" The doctor jumped right to it.

"Alright Mrs. Fox, I want you to push when I say push….push!" Fiona pushed with all her strength. This was the hardest thing she had ever done. She could honestly say, giving birth is and will be the hardest thing she has and will ever do.

Scourge couldn't believe it. In a mere few minutes he and Fiona would be parents. He was scared and happy. Had been from the start he accepted the fact he would be a father. Fiona pushed again, squeezing Scourge's hand and bringing his attention back to her. By this time three nurses had come in to help clean the baby.

"Alright, push!" Fiona pushed with all her might. She wanted to scream but knew it wouldn't be a good idea. She stopped taking in deep breathes.

"The head is crowning! Just two pushes, Ms. Fox!" Scourge could see Fiona wanted to give up. All of this was too painful. She couldn't imagine it would be to begin with but now she knew.

"Come on, Fi you can do it just two more." Tears were completely washing her face but she nodded. She couldn't take this completely out on him. Even through it is partly his fault.

"Push!"

"The head is out! One more push!" Fiona gave it her all.

Scourge heard a sound he would never in his life forget. Fiona smiled as she huffed for breathe. Even through her tiredness she heard it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"IT'S A BOY!" The doctor announced. Scourge's mind wasn't even there. He hadn't noticed he cut the cord and the nurses cleaned the infant off. He was too focused on the infant. The infant's cries were all he could hear.

Fiona couldn't have been happier. For two reasons; one, the pain was over and two, her child was finally here. So many thoughts and positive emotions were running through her body and soul. She was proud, happy, excited, and shocked. She was a mother. A mother to a beautiful baby boy.

"Here you are." The nurse gave Fiona a beautiful bright green boy hedgehog and he had a little puffy bang of red hair. He was born 6 pounds and 7 ounces. Fiona heart melted just looking at him. Scourge wiped the tears from his eyes.

The nurses and doctors congratulated the new parents before leaving them alone. The doctor did explain that they would be there for three days to make sure the infant was completely healthy.

Fiona continued to stare at the infant she didn't want to take her eyes off him for one second believing that she may miss something. She had finally calmed the infant down when the nurses and doctors left. They knew his eyes would be blue so it wasn't nothing to look for but still when he cracked them open Fiona and Scourge believed they were more beautiful than any other, of course, Scourge still believed Fiona's was more beautiful.

"Scourge, he's perfect." Fiona whispered. She didn't want to wake her son.

"Yeah, he is."

Fiona and Scourge only watched him close his eyes and go to sleep in his mother's arms. Scourge rubbed his hands. They were balled into fist. The new father could feel the strength in those tiny fist and he thought he couldn't be any prouder.

A nurse came back in. She could only smile. Seeing this a million times it never got old to her. She coughed to get their attention.

"Here is his birth certificate. You may keep it with you or leave it here if you like." Scourge took the clip board as the nurse, once again, congratulated them and walked out.

"Awwww, we haven't thought of a name for you." Fiona cooed kissing the infant on his forehead.

"Felix Drew Hedgehog." Fiona was surprised.

"You're not going to name him after you?" Scourge shook his head.

"Nope, my name doesn't suit him. Felix means, happy and fortunate and Drew means, warrior." Fiona smiled.

"I love that name…Felix." The infant stirred some.

Scourge chuckled lightly. "He likes it." Fiona giggled then she looked to Scourge. She could see in his eyes he wanted to hold Felix.

Fiona gently gave Felix on to his father. Fiona never seen such gentleness from Scourge. He held Felix with so much care and love. She couldn't explain it. The way Scourge looked at his son was amazing. It melted her heart. She moved over best to her ability as Scourge sat down beside her. She saw that Scourge had it so she got comfortable and went to sleep to rest. Scourge kissed her ear and whispered sorry to her. He would have to make sure he would apologize properly when she woke back up. He then looked to his son again. He saw that the little one was woke again and looking to him.

"Hey, little dude. I'm sorry dad didn't want ya…He feels really stupid for treating your mom the way he did." He hugged Felix closer to him kissing his cheek. "Really stupid." He said looking over Felix as if he hadn't already.

Scourge laid down placing Felix carefully in the middle of him and Fiona. That night the family went to sleep peacefully one beside the other.

X

**3 days later…**

"Home, sweet, home Felix…." Fiona stopped in her tracks as Scourge came up behind her carrying many things for the baby. Formula, diapers, wipes, bottles. Basically just extras.

"Why did you-" Scourge looked at what she was looking and stopped himself. Their apartment had been redecorated. It looked brand new and much better than before.

"How do you guys like it?" They both turned back around looking at the same cheetah mobian they had a couple of run ins with.

"You did this?" Scourge asked as they walked inside.

"Yep. The name is Yumi and I already know your names since well, I do hear you guys when you guys are arguing up in my apartment." She giggled. Fiona and Scourge laughed nervously.

"Oh well, sorry about that." Scourge said.

"No problem." Then her eyes landed on Felix. She gasped. "He is so handsome!" She squealed. Fiona and Scourge was relieved she didn't wake him up.

"Thank you." Fiona said.

"Your welcome. What's his name?" She asked rubbing his ear. It jumped making her quietly squeal. Fiona had to admit that was cute.

"Felix Drew Hedgehog." Fiona answered. Felix's ears jumped again making Fiona and Yumi giggle.

"I agree Felix, I like that name too."

"Thanks." Scourge said. Fiona giggled but rolled her eyes.

"Oh! I wanna show you guys something." Yumi took their hands and guided them to the kitchen, then the bathroom, their room. "And now-"

"Wait, how did you get in there?" Scourge asked before Yumi opened the door to Felix's room.

"Well, you left it cracked three days ago when her water broke." Scourge sighed as Fiona only giggled.

"Now." Yumi opened the door letting Scourge and Fiona in first. What they saw amazed them.

"Wow…" Felix's room was amazing. It was the colors of green, light green, lime green, blue, light blue, baby blue and ice blue.

Fiona turned back looking at Yumi with a smile. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this." Yumi giggled.

"It's something I like to do actually." She said looking around at her work. "I wish I could be here to watch him grow up here but I'm just done moving out today so."

"Aww, really?" Yumi nodded. Fiona was sad about that. She actually liked the girl. After what she did for them how could she not?

"I just wanna do something with my life." Scourge looked to her.

"Maybe you could do this." He said walking up beside Fiona.

"Yeah! Your pretty good at it." Yumi smiled. They were right.

"Yeah, your right." She giggled. "Well, I better get going. I gotta be out of here in less than an hour. I'm actually going to miss you guys." She said.

X

**Later that night…**

"Wow, he is actually sleeping in his crib." Scourge chuckled.

"What? You thought he wouldn't?" Fiona nodded. Scourge chuckled again. They enjoyed their quietness for now knowing that it would be interrupted. Then Scourge broke the silence himself.

"Fi…"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I wasn't thinking things thoroughly and I apologize for that." Fiona rolled on her side wrapping her arm over Scourge's chest.

"I been forgave you Scourge." Scourge looked to his surprised but not completely.

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I knew you would come around especially when it really mattered." Scourge smirked giving Fiona a gently kiss on the lips.

"That's why I love you." Fiona smiled.

"I love you too." Scourge kissed her passionately on the lips before going into a passionate love make-out.

"Waaaaaa!" Scourge pulled away slowly.

"Told yooooou." Fiona giggled as Scourge only chuckled getting up and bringing the hollering infant back in the room with them.

Felix calmed down seeing he was with his father. Scourge chuckled seeing that. He placed Felix in the middle of him and Fiona.

He would do anything to protect his family. Especially, from her…

X

"Wait please! I'll tell you! Just please don't hit me anymore!"

"Good, too bad I can't let you warn them though…"

"Please no, I won't tell them I promise. Here take this!" The beaten and broken girl handed her attacker a picture that had been sent to her. "Just please let me live…"

The figure smiled evilly before throwing the girl in a ditch and looking over the picture.

"~Oooooooooh, such an adorable baby!~" the figure song before going into full blown laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand that's how Rosy found Scourge and Fiona XD. Poor Yumi. : **


End file.
